tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicol Anhur
Holy Leader of the Cult of Na-Shatur, Twin-Soul, Sky-Bearer, The Fey Currently 35 years old. Physical Description Put simply, Nicol is "fey". Their pale skin and angular, boylike features, combined with feminine grace and a tendency to wear loose, flowing robes, often sows confusion amongst those for whom such things as gender recognition is important. Nicol feeds into the confusion by being deliberately androgynous; sometimes, they will wear wigs and makeup, making themselves undeniably feminine. Other times, they will go bare-headed, in severe suits or sharp, angular clothing. Nicol's voice is a modulated balance, husky and rich, which can go higher when excited or drop into a low growl when frustrated or angry. Though Nicol is a preacher of non-violence, they often carry a small dagger concealed somewhere on their person. Nicol understands that there are many who do not believe in passivity and kindness, and--though not a swordsman--knows that there may be a time when shoving a dagger into someone and running is the only course of action available to them. Personality Nicol is a very even-keeled individual, overall. Soft-spoken, with a quiet confidence that inspires trust, they place a high priority on human life. As the leader of a fairly large religious cult, Nicol has learned to express empathy and understanding, even for those whose positions they disagree with. This is not to say that Nicol is a pushover. They believe very, very strongly in improving the lives of the less fortunate, and can often be heard holding vociferous arguments with any members of the General Assembly that will listen, demanding more attention paid to those who live in the Sprawl or the Harbor, arguing that the poor are just as important as the wealthy. This stems from growing up within the cult of Na-Shatur, a goddess of generosity and virtue, whose core tenants involve seeking the improvement of all--even unto death. When angered, Nicol is prone to short, intensely destructive (occasionally self-destructive) outbursts. They have learned to have a stock of pillows and easily-replaceable crockery for when these moments arise. History Nicol was born on a gentle spring day to a single mother, one of the current leader's several "life-companions." Though not an officially recognized marriage, Nicol's father, Orann, treated Nicol as his own, placing Nicol in group housing with their other half-siblings. Nicol's mother, a skilled seamstress named Shura, had been surprised at her child's pale skin, and more surprised when, growing up, Nicol never seemed to settle comfortably into a household role. One day, Nicol would ask to follow Shura to the shop where she worked; the next, they would dog Orann's heels, silently observing what it was he did as a leader. When Nicol was fifteen, they petitioned to be officially recognized as a Twin Soul, a long-defunct term found in the religious writings of Na-Shatur. They argued eloquently that they were neither male nor female, but a harmonious blending of both sun-soul and moon-soul, and that they deserved to be recognized as such. Though there were many within the cult who believed this to be a ploy for leadership, and were distrustful of the strange child, Orann's word was law, and Orann agreed. Nicol attended the small public education system established by an independent council of merchants, intended for those children unable to attend the esteemed Academies in the Crater. There, they learned economics, bargaining, written and spoken language, and the history of Azhahad. Nicol also discovered their burgeoning Gift, one of empathy; as they entered puberty, they discovered that they could read the emotions of others with stunning alacrity and judge how to behave accordingly. With this newfound power, and the confidence and charisma gained from embracing their "true self," Nicol began to sway hearts and minds within the compound of Na-Shatur. When Orann declared he was stepping down from leadership, Nicol was elected as successor, and at the age of twenty-eight became the sole leader of one of the larger religious organizations in Azhahad. Leadership, however, does not rest lightly on Nicol's shoulders. They have fought hard to expand the educational system, to battle corruption and disease, and have been actively recruiting members to the cult, espousing the values of community and acceptance. Advantages Charisma I: Nicol's otherworldly looks might be intimidating at first, but their soft-spoken voice and gentle manner are able to soothe many fears. Self-confident and understanding, Nicol has a way of getting people to listen, and of creating bonds. Intelligence I: Due to Nicol's upbringing, and their education within the public system, Nicol is able to speak both the common tongue of Azhahad and the "trader's tongue." They also understand, to some degree, economics, math, and history, and have a great fondness for literature. Nicol has some understanding and conversational ability in several other spoken languages in Azhahad, but no true proficiency. Leadership I'': ''Being the head of a semi-large religious cult comes with followers. Nicol is rarely seen in public without at least one acolyte, though they are generally unarmed, preferring a non-violent appearance. During celebrations dictated by Na-Shatur's religious texts, Nicol often has a large, jubilant group of followers, and even those who are not constantly by their side pay heed to their words. Gift: Empathy: Registered and legal, Nicol exercises their gift of empathy to read crowds and people to better foster their trust. Nicol's gift does not allow them to read the reasons for emotional turmoil, nor does it let them enter the minds of those they are reading; it simply gives Nicol an overall idea of the person--or people's--emotional state. Reading crowds larger than five can take a toll on Nicol's physical health, and they cannot help but absorb some of whatever emotion is being read; therefore, in times of great turbulence, it is not unusual for Nicol to retire to their chambers and spend as much time as possible alone.